


Not So Friendly Talk

by Sargerogue



Series: The Line of Wanderers [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargerogue/pseuds/Sargerogue
Summary: What exactly was the conversation between Thorin, Gandalf, and Brynye when they returned from the pub that night? Story tie-in to Chapter 8 of The Family of Mixed Blood.





	Not So Friendly Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This ties into Chapter 8 of The Family of Mixed Blood. In my head it fit better as a separate aside than in the main body.  
> Insert generic disclaimer here that we all know by heart and read right over.

3-15-2941; Bree

There was a very simple lesson that was learned early when associating with dwarrows: don’t upset a dwarrowdam, particularly one of the motherly persuasion. Most dwarrows knew that from childhood having seen more than one father hit upside the head with a cast iron skillet. This lesson was not learned by outsiders often and certainly not by wizards.

“Are you insane?” Brynye demanded as she stood with her back to the counter and facing the wizard lounging on her only man-sized chair. “A quest for Erebor?”

“The signs are all there,” Gandalf replied. “It must be retaken before others move on it first.”

“Óin has read the portents as well. He’s been talking about it for months,” Thorin added. “I must agree that it is a bit of a fool’s errand, Tharkûn. We attempted Moria once and look where that left us. Our people are few. There would not be many that would follow an exiled king into battle.”

“Unless you had the Arkenstone.” Thorin glared at the wizard. “If you had it, you could summon an army to defeat Smaug. What I am suggesting is a bit of burglary and then raising an army.”

“Thorin be reasonable. This quest will get you killed. Where would that leave the dwarrows? Your nephews are still too young to take up the mantle of kingship. Dáin is halfway across Arda and I am sure has more than enough trouble dealing with his mountains let alone the rest of the dwarrows. Dís may be a good regent but she does not desire to be queen. Think of your people! The Blue Mountains have been a good home to the dwarrows.”

“But not good enough,” Thorin muttered. “We exist, yes, but we do not thrive. If we took back Erebor life would be better for the dwarrows.” He looked her in the eye and then turned to Gandalf. “I’ll assemble a company to accompany me. I have a thief in mind already.”

“A dwarfish thief is ill advised,” Gandalf replied. “The dragon would know the scent of dwarf. We need someone that it would have never come across before.”

“Then who do you suggest?”

“I have a Hobbit in mind,” the wizard answered. His eyes glanced at Brynye for a moment and the dwarrowdam connected the dots easily.

“No. No! You are not dragging Bilbo into this! He has Bag End to run and families to look after. Think of the consequences! Bilbo has already lost too much. He does not need to lose the rest going on a fool’s errand. He doesn’t understand dwarrows. He would be lost out there,” Brynye shouted. “He’s younger than Freye for Yavanna’s sake, Gandalf!”

“Aye and Miss Freye would be a good member of the company as well. She could serve as her cousin’s minder,” Gandalf retorted. “She would see that he would come to no harm and she could branch the hobbit and dwarf relations.”

“You’re completely mental,” Brynye declared. She reached for a skillet. “My granddaughter is not ready for that world! She is too young to go gallivanting off on your crazy adventures.”

“She’s reached her majority,” Gandalf reasoned. “Though I see you have neglected to give her that bead. Refusing to let her grow up?” The challenge was clear and Thorin hurried to hold Brynye back before she did something she regretted.

“My granddaughter is all I have left!” she seethed. “My husband, my children, all dead because they chose the dwarfish lifestyle! I will not lose Freye to the same. You, wizard, are no longer welcome in this house! Come near my granddaughter again and I will see just how immortal your kind is!”

The threat was clear. The dwarrowdam stormed out of the room and Gandalf looked at Thorin. The pair walked outside and talked a few minutes before Thorin walked back into the house.

Brynye was sitting at the kitchen table once more. He joined her and put his hand over hers.

“I can’t lose her, Thorin,” she whispered. “A mother is not meant to outlive her children, let along her grandchild. I can’t lose everything.”

“I hate to say it,” Thorin said, “but Gandalf has a point. Any hobbit he recruits will likely be one Freye knows. She would be able to look out for them better than the rest of the company. She knows their ways and could soothe tempers.”

“No Thorin.”

“I could present her with the offer and you could argue your side. She is old enough,” Thorin whispered. “I would prefer we tell her the truth of her godfather as well. She is still young and will need guidance. If I fall on this quest,” he squeezed her hand tighter and swallowed, “I would have Dís take over my role and perhaps Dwalin.”

“No. You will not tell her. You will come back alive and you can tell her then. You will not die,” Brynye snapped. “You can’t die Thorin.” The older dwarrowdam succumbed to tears. Thorin pulled his chair closer and wrapped his arms around her. He spoke of the quest no more that night. Perhaps it was for the best that Freye stayed as far from the quest as she could. After though, after he would return to Bree and gather them both to live in Erebor where he would make a kingdom open to all those who lost their families and homes. He would have no more clan less wandering around without a guide. It was time for that nonsense to end.

When Thorin departed the next morning, Freye walked him to the Bree wall.

“Look after your grandmother for me,” he said.

“Always.”

He turned away but then turn around again. He pulled her in for a hug and a soft brush of their foreheads. “You will always have a place in my halls, be it Erebor or Ered Luin. Do not forget that. Your grandmother worries, she worries she will leave you too soon in life. I swear by my ancestors, if that comes to pass, I will see you taken care of until you are comfortable on your own two feet.”

“Thank you, my king,” she whispered.

“I am much more than that,” he murmured. He lifted her circular necklace up a bit and held it in his hand. “Do you know what this is?”

“A gift from my godfather.”

“Aye it is.” His eyes twinkled a little. “This green is malachite, which I’m sure you know. It’s meant to protect you, make you stronger in both mind and body. It lends confidence to the one that wears it, empowers them.” He ran his finger along the amethyst. “And this one, amethyst. It broadens your mind, purifies the soul, and protects from evil. It also bestows wisdom to its owner. The same could be said for the silver that binds them together. Intuition and inner wisdom. Healing, protecting, love, luck, wealth, and dreams, silver gifts them all. It gives you clear sight and a greater awareness and strength. This pendant was made to protect you from the harms of the world and give you the greatest gifts one should receive.”

“You speak as if you know who made this.” Freye’s eyes searched his.

“Oh, I know more than that, young one.” He kissed the pendant and put it back down. “My sister will know this work upon sight. If you need help, Ered Luin will provide.” He held his forehead to hers for a moment. “Be safe, mabannamûna.” He stepped away and headed for the gate. He barely heard the words but smiled when he did.

“Goodbye, nu’adad.”

**Author's Note:**

> mabannamûna-“she who continues to become more beautiful” (Dwarrow Scholar)  
> nu'adad=second-father/godfather (I made this up. I used Dwarrow Scholar but couldn't find an actual godfather in the dictionary. The two parts to make god+father just didn't sound right. I liked second-father better. Also, that's the role that godparents would have to fulfill relatives died, they would be the new parents, the second parents. If anyone has a better word, let me know.) 
> 
> I pick up words from Dwarrow Scholar to use or from other fanfictions where I have seen the word used by various authors or I can identify the root of the word.


End file.
